


Even When You're Not Coming Home, You're Not Alone

by bigmenwinthese



Series: Big D's MCYT AUs [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dead Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Demon Hybrid Darryl Noveschosch, Dysfunctional Family, Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman-Ghast Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Imaginary Friends, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Its tommy, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Talking To Dead People, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Well in a way, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), because fuck you i need my sbi angst and fluff, but most of the time they just argue, even if sbi isnt canon they are in this fanfic, i mean thats no surprise, idk much about the syndicate thing so i might get some things wrong, ill give him that, michael is so confused lmao, michael is the main focus here tho, no beta we die like tommy's friendship with tubbo /j, sometimes they give very helpful information, tommy and dream are like michael's angel and demon, well its c- parenting, yep, yes ranboo and tubbo platonic husbands lets goo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmenwinthese/pseuds/bigmenwinthese
Summary: Dream, he's a fucking child!You were the one who wanted him to go after the egg, not me!That doesn't give you the right to go straight to danger like that, you dickhead-"Will you both shut up!?" Michael hissed through his teeth, abruptly stopping when he realized the others are now staring at him due to his sudden outburst.Whoops.---Or, Dream and Tommy are both dead and they started to live in Michael's mind rent free. Michael isn't too happy about it, but hey, there's always a bright side to things when they happen.aka, a michael-centric fanfic that i've been wanting to write about for a while now. also an au where tommy and dream both died during the prison arc.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Michael & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Big D's MCYT AUs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054640
Comments: 31
Kudos: 441





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Reminder this is all roleplay. This doesn't follow the canon events right after Tommy's March 1st stream. A few spoilers ahead if you haven't caught up with the storyline.**
> 
> This is set a few years into the future. I don't know the actual age of Michael on the current storyline so I'll just say he's 5 when he got adopted and now he's around 14-15 in this. As for Foolish Jr, he's uh- also 14-15. Join my Discord for early updates! [The Angst Pit.](https://discord.gg/djmeAabCXq)

_What the-_ _ Where the fuck am I?_

_ Tommy? _

_ Dream...? What the fuck!? _

_ Tommy? What did you do? _

_ I didn't do shit! I was with Wilbur and Mexican Dream was dancing on a pole while Schlatt was throwing money- _

_ Please don't remind me. _

_ Yeah, that shit was terrible. Did they know I'm a minor? _

_ You can't age in the afterlife anyway, so you're still a child. _

"Shut up..." The young piglin murmured in his sleep, tossing over to his side as he snuggled deeper into the blankets, trying to black out the voices in his head. The voices seem to obey, when in reality, they were speechless that someone else could hear them. 

_ What the hell- _

_ I think he can hear us. _

_ Who the fuck are you talking about? _

_... _

_...Wait, don't tell me we're in- _

**//...//**

Michael didn't know how it happened. When he turned ten years of age and slept that night, there was suddenly voices in his head, two distinctive figures that he didn't recognize at first but after some digging around and some improper introductions, the voices were Dream and Tommy. 

The two most memorable members of the server, the hero and the villain in the stories he had been told by his parents and family, already announced dead years ago. Michael is currently fifteen, and he pretty much got used to them.

Tommy was his parents' best friend, and Dream was supposedly their enemy. For some odd reason, they now serve as some sort of 'helpful' guardian for Michael. Even if most of the time, they weren't helpful at all. 

_ I helped you and this is what you say about me? The betrayal. _

_ Dream, he's not your child. _

"Yeah, and you and Uncle Tom argue all the time. " Michael suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, keeping his voice low so only he himself could hear. People might think he was going crazy if they hear him talking to himself. 

_ This is why I hate children. _

_ Fuck you, bitch boy! _

The piglin let out a quiet snort, always finding himself smiling due to his uncle's antics. Dad was right when he said that Tommy always makes everyone laugh with his jokes and playful aggressive cursing. 

_ I am a funny man. That's why they call me Tommy Danger Kraken Innit. _

_ No one calls you that. _

_ Women do, and that's why they love me. _

"Jesus Christ..."

"What are you laughing about?" 

Michael slightly jumped by Foolish Junior's sudden presence, the freakishly tall totem hybrid-thing- whatever he is -staring at him with confusion laced in his expression. He and Michael were both shapeshifters, and right now they are currently in their half-human, half-hybrid forms.

Junior had golden tattered skin, with bright green eyes and a weirdly shaped helmet that is similar to a totem of undying. He was none other than the son of Foolish, the god of Totems himself, although he was delivered at birth by Puffy...? It's- it's a bit confusing. 

_ How do you even deliver a child...? _

_ Maybe storks or some shit Weren't you adopted by Puffy? _

_ I guess... It's funny how she still calls me her duckling after everything I did. _

"Um- I was just thinking about something funny, that's all." Michael was only half-lying. Both Dream and Tommy didn't want for him to tell the others about their situation, especially Tubbo and Phil. They might a) believe him or b) tell him he's being delusional or c) have a heart attack. 

"Oooh- what is it about?"

"You sure you wanna know? It's pretty stupid."

"Are you saying I can't understand jokes?"

"No no- well, I mean- it took you a good fifteen seconds to get the knock knock joke Uncle Q told you." 

"Shut up! That was one time!" Junior's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he playfully slapped Michael on the shoulder who started laughing, finding amusement in teasing his friend. 

_ Tommy, doesn't this look awfully familiar to you? _

_ Tommy? _

_ Oh, he's asleep. _

**//...//**

"Father is busy making more totems. He said he'd teach me soon how to do it."

"Doesn't that take a lot of energy? Uncle Foolish must be tired." 

"That's what I'm worried about too..." 

"Boys! Can you come here for a sec?" Puffy suddenly called out to the two teens, as she stood next to Tubbo and Techno who seems to be discussing something with her. 

_ Why does **he** have to be there? _

_ At least they're working together to take care of the egg and save the server. _

_ Glad you stopped using 'my'. _

_ I lost the right to call it mine when you took it away from me. _

There was an unnerving silence that followed, and Michael felt a bit awkward about the rising tension, but decided to ignore it for now. He and Junior exchanged glances with each other, before approaching the adults to see what they wanted. 

Tubbo looked a bit nervous, per se, as he began explaining, "So...basically we needed more people since we're short on allies at the moment. Techno suggested that you two should come along the mission, which may I remind you, is a terrible idea-"

"They're both old enough and I trained them. They could handle themselves." Techno interjected. 

_ I hate to admit it, but he's right. That fucker is always right and I hate it. _

_ We could also help with fighting. I'm good with the axe and the dodging, and you're good with the sword and brute force. _

_ You know, it was almost convincing except for the last part. _

_ You're pretty reckless when it comes to fighting. _

_ Bitch. _

Michael shut the two of them out, wanting to focus on the conversation, "Pa, I think Uncle Techno is right. Me and Junior have each other, so we'll be fine!" He tried to reassure the older male, wanting to finally join in on their adventures. 

"What if something happens to you or-"

"Tubbo," Puffy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, calming him down a little. "Just trust them, okay? I know you're scared but, it's gonna take more than an egg to take down this little balls of chaos."

"We're not balls!"

"...Jr, I think Grandma Puffy meant something else."

"Oh- okay."

Techno cleared his throat, catching the attention of the others, "Well, then... Are you two coming or not?"

Michael and Junior grinned, "Hell yeah!"

_ POG! Finally, some fucking action! _

_ Let's see if that training was worth it. _


	2. Chapter 2

Michael was starting to get ready for the mission. Apparently, it was a stealth mission, and they were going to the base of the Eggpire to get more info about the inside. So far they only made little to no progress, since the egg had gathered many allies and it will hatch soon, as it starts to get stronger and bigger. 

He never seen the egg itself, but he saw the crimson vines and the color changes in the environment near it. The color red is technically forbidden here. Anything that's red gets burned immediately, except for some exceptions, of course.

_ Trust me, that egg is terrible. It made Tubbo cry since it was racist. _

_ They tried to get me to join them. I heard they were trying to kill you too. _

_ Fuckers celebrated my death! How rude is that!? _

_ Really? Shame I wasn't invited. _

_ Son of a bi- _

"How did the egg made Pa cry?" Michael asked, a bit confused how something, let alone a talking egg, could make the ram hybrid cry. His parents were one of the strongest people he knew, asides from Techno. The scars they have are no joke. 

_ He didn't tell me what it was, but the egg showed him something that made him cry. _

_ So you just assume the egg is racist? I thought you were better than that. _

_ I was immune to it, okay!? I didn't hear exactly what it said! _

He almost forgot that no one is immune to the crimson, no matter who you are. Phil, the Angel of Death, the king of the Antarctic Empire, got infected one time when they were on an expedition to hunt for more resources. 

Michael was around thirteen at that time, and he and Junior tagged along in secret, escaping Niki's grasp. He still remembered when the vines almost captured him, but Phil immediately swooped down to save him. 

Tubbo and Ranboo grounded him after that and well, they obviously forbade him from going outside of the bunker that they built. Techno lashed out for a couple of days, but eventually calmed down after some convincing from Puffy. 

_...I miss Phil. _

_ We're gonna get them back, Tommy. _

_ We? _

_ You, me and Michael. _

_ Who the fuck are you what did you do to Dream- _

_ I was trying to be nice for once! _

He snorted, strapping on the diamond armor that he received from Techno, looking at himself in the mirror, "Did you have a change of heart?" 

_ Maybe... _

_ Aww, Dreamy's got all softie for us! _

_ Shut up. _

Michael simply huffed out a sigh as he fixed his belt, strapping on the netherite sword in his hilt. The armor and the weapon itself were heavy, but he manage dot carry them with ease due to training and adaptation. 

He was currently in his his 'human' form, with pink splotches on some parts of his skin, pointy ears, small tusks that are barely noticeable, hands and feet in replacement for his hooves, and a bushy tail at the back. 

Doing a bit of examining, Michael realized how similar he looks to Techno. Although, the older male is a piglin brute while he is a zombified piglin. Even if they are from the same category, they are different species. 

Humans would usually take one look at him and either run away or taunt him, but he always manages to scare predators away with his rusty golden sword. It was like that for a while, until Tubbo and Ranboo came along and took him in. 

Michael lightly smiled at that memory. The Nether wasn't that bad but it was lonely since he didn't know his parents, knowing they just up and left and never came back. Not that he knew them that well anyway. He was happy here in the Overworld, and he has his own family now. 

_ Reminisce later about the past later. We got an egg to crack! _

_ Do you ever stay quiet? Let Michael have his main character moment. _

_ Bitch, I am the main character! _

_ You're dead. I'm pretty sure that role got transferred to Ranboo, and now his son is catching it. _

_ What? He's gonna get trauma and shit now? _

_...Don't look at me like that. I'm not gonna do anything. _

"That doesn't sound convincing at all." He almost forget that the two were still there. Why were they even in his head in the first place?

_ Tommy, we're the fucking side characters. _

_ Ya think? _

**//...//**

"We'll take the left, then you guys can take the right." Ranboo explained, pointing at two direction on opposite sides of the path. "We'll be able to cover more ground that way. We just have to keep our communicators close so we can message each other when something happens."

Tubbo nodded in agreement, "Alright. Let's go."

The split off into two groups, Junior and Michael following Sapnap and Tubbo as they took the left side. Techno, Ranboo and Puffy went to the other. The others have stayed back home at the base in order to work on things they needed to get everything done.

Sapnap and Tubbo discussed plans back and forth, with Junior putting his input every now and then like the chatterbox he is. Michael only listened, having shown no interest in the conversation at all.

_ I'm bored. When are we gonna kick some ass? _

_ Dunno. Where are we even going anyway? _

That he didn't exactly know, so he decided to ask, "Pa, where exactly are we going?"

"Snowchester. We need to get the nukes so we can blow that place up, and this is the way back to the SMP." Tubbo replied, approaching the broken obsidian portal sitting in the middle of nowhere. He and Sapnap created another obsidian block in order to relight it, just a single tap of a flint and steel.

Sapnap's eyes widened at that, "Wait, I thought we agreed it's our last chance if we ran out of options-"

"We're not going to! Trust me when I say that I don't like it one bit, but if we have no choice then..."

"...Fine."

Michael heard about nukes a few times from the ram hybrid, but he never knew he actually made them. They would definitely have a shot at winning this war, finally ending it once and for all.

_ Nukes? What the fuck? _

_ Oh yeah, I forgot Tubzo made those. They were meant for you, Dream. _

_ I'm...a bit scared now.  _

_ You should be. My best friend is a scary man.  _

It's been so long since he had been in the Nether, the last time he saw that place was when he got adopted. The two teens followed the older two and stepped into the portal, the purple swirls disintegrating their bodies.

The heat was something he still remembered, although, he got so used to the temperature in the Overworld that he felt the unbearable heat through his armor and clothes. "Damn, it's hot in here." Junior exclaimed, and Michael couldn't help but agree. 

Tubbo then turned to both of them, "Both of you stay here and guard the portal. Make sure nothing happens to it." 

_ He really needs to stop babying his son. _

_ Well, it makes sense he'd be protective. _

_ Dad- Phil was never like that. _

"What? Why can't we help?" Michael narrowed his eyes.

"It's for your own good. I don't want you getting hurt."

The raven haired male glanced at the brunette, "Are you sure it's even okay to bring them out here in the first place?" 

"That's what I was saying, but Techno said they're old enough, so we let them come along."

"Um- we're still here." Junior intervened, awkwardly intervening in the conversation. He doesn't seem fond of the idea as well. It's only natural for children like them to have the need for adventure. 

"We're not staying here." Michael crossed his arms, pursing his lips together.

Tubbo pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing, "Michael, please don't make this difficult-"

"But why!? Why do you always have to leave us behind-"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TOO!"

The sudden outburst from the usually calm ex-president surprised everyone, including himself. Tubbo let himself relax, taking a few steady deep breaths as Michael stared at him with widened eyes, concern written all over Junior's face. 

"I already lost Tommy, I can't lose you too, or anyone else. Please." His voice slightly wavered at the end, as Sapnap placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm the other down a little. 

_ He really misses me huh...? _

"He does. A lot." Michael muttered under his breath, lowering his voice so only he could hear himself, staying in his place beside Junior. 

_...I miss him too. _

_ Guess we have something in common. _

Noticing how everything went silent, Junior decided to take charge of the conversation, "Alright, we'll make sure to keep watch over the portal. You can count on us!" He exclaimed, patting Michael on the shoulder. 

Sapnap let out a sad smile, "Thank you. Message us if anything happens, alright?" 

"We will."

The two adults shortly left, heading off to some sort of direction where they believed is the path to the SMP lands. Michael let out a shaky exhale, leaning against the obsidian outline of the portal. Junior laid down a carpet and sat down, hugging his knees close to his chest. 

"This is boring than I expected." The totem hybrid whined, pressing his forehead against his knees. 

_ Can we go and explore? Please? I'd rather die than sit here and do nothing. _

_ You're just mad that I beat you in Uno. _

_ YOU FUCKING SPEEDRAN THE ENTIRE THING AND HOW THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE PLUS FOUR CARDS- _

_ A magician never reveals his secrets. And at least it's not solitaire. _

Michael let out a sigh, responding with, "You two are annoying." Although, he was a bit louder than intended and it seems to have caught Junior's attention. 

"Did you say something?"

"Ah- um- nothing-"

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?"

He was about to open his mouth to argue even more, when an idea suddenly popped in his mind. Michael then looked back at Junior with a grin on his face.

"How do you feel about a little adventure, big man?"

**//...//**

_This is boring. When will we fight someone? All of you shut up. **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD**. We're gonna cook some eggs tonight! E. E. E. Pro omelette gang!! Maybe you should check the other side. Ew this is gross. E. Blow it all up!_

"Chat, you're not being helpful at all." Techno ran a hand through his hair, careful not to topple his crown off. He sliced off the red vines that was coming his way, attempting to try and infect him. They could try a little harder though, since this was getting boring.

Ranboo looked over to his direction before asking, "Found anything?"

"No. I don't think we're gonna be able to get through this. It just keeps reappearing every time we kill it." 

"Once Fundy and Sam are finished with the flamethrowers, we'll be able to get rid of it easily." Puffy exclaimed, approaching the two other hybrids.

There was suddenly a soft crunch of a bunch of leaves, which means someone must be near. They all took out their netherite swords and went into a defensive stance, just in case something tries to attack them.

The footsteps got closer and louder, and it was heading towards their way. Techno stepped forward first, preparing to attack whoever it was, until he abruptly stopped when something got out of the bushes and into the clearing they were in. 

The figure landed on their knees, gasping for breath. They then looked back up to meet the pair of red eyes, and Techno felt his heart drop at the recognition of who it was. 

"Techno?"

_"Wilbur...?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like doing cliffhangers but I don't like it when other authors do them LMAO- 
> 
> This was a pain to write, mainly because of Dream and Tommy's lines, but we're getting a bit more plot!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little sidenote, Michael and Foolish Jr (as well a few other characters that I won't be mentioning cause spoilers) are shapeshifters! They can shift to their full form and human form at any time they want. Their 'human' form is just them as a hybrid and stuff.
> 
> By the way, can someone teach me how to use different fonts? I've been wanting to learn for a while but I can't understand AO3's tutorials. I specifically want to use the font in the fanfic Rewind (please check it out if you haven't already seen it, it's fucking amazing) so I would really appreciate it!


End file.
